There's Nothing To Save: Dasey
by SMiiLEY4
Summary: The irony, awkwardness, happiness, bitterness, & fate you feel when you run into somebody you shared something incredible & amazing with; But you didnt just run into them, your parents are getting married. Will they be able to act like it never happened
1. Chapter 1

**This was definitely inspired by the song 'Your Ex-Love Is Dead' By Stars. Its an amazing song, I would recommend it if your bored (:**

**I OWN NOTHING**

**--**

_God that was strange to see you again  
Introduced by a friend of a friend  
Smiled and said 'yes I think we've met before'  
In that instant it started to pour,  
Captured a taxi despite all the rain  
We drove in silence across Pont Champlain  
And all of the time you thought I was sad  
I was trying to remember your name..._

Nora stood inside of the Wendy's, talking to her future husband, and her future step- children with her daughter Lizzie. She had her fake, overly-happy smile painted on, the one she wore when she was nervous, or trying to impress some one. Or just plain trying-to-keep-it-together.

Casey refused to go in. She stood at the end of the corner with her hands shoved into her warm pockets and her long, curly brown hair keeping her ears warm. She watched her breath make frost into the air, it was so cold. A quick memory of her childhood flashed into her head. Her and her friends would always pretend to be cool, grown-ups, and act like they were smoking a cigarettes, using a white crayon with the paper pulled off. And exhaling into the cold air, making it look like smoke. She looks back now and wants to hit herself up side the head. Smoking wasn't cool. At least not to her, not anymore.

She pushed a small piece of hair out of her eyes and blinked repeatedly, watching the lights on the cars pass by her. There was so much traffic tonight, _but what else is new in this city?_

It was 9:24 PM and the sky was dark, sprinkled with a few stars here and there, but not much. The city was giving off way too much light to see all of them tonight. Plus, the dark, rain clouds were filling in the sky.

She looked back down, and in front of her, she almost forgot what she was doing here. Her mother told her that if she wasnt going to come in, she had to meet George's oldest son when he got here.

_'How am I supposed to know what he looks like?'_ She thought to herself, squinting her eyes and looking across all of the streets, and watching the passersby, hopping she would be able to notice him if he walked by. Even though she was pretty sure she had no clue what he looked like. There was a loud _beep _from someones car, startling Casey.

"Looking for me?" A young man asked from behind her, scaring her even more. But as her brain fell back into reality and her heart got back to normal speed, she realized he must be George's son. She slowly turned around and her jaw almost feel to the cold, dirty, concrete ground.

His famous smirk grew upon his face. You would think he was blushing, but his cheeks were cold from the freezing, Canadian, winter air that was blowing back and fourth. Casey on the other hand, _was _blushing. She wasn't expecting _him. _

Derek shook his head in disbelief. This had to fate, or some type of horrible prank that God was pulling on him. He couldn't believe that, out of all people in this ginormous earth, _she _was Nora's daughter.

One drunken, amazing and never-ending night kept playing like an old, annoying '50's how-to' video in their minds. It was strange, seeing each other again. And of all places, out side of a cheesy Wendy's fast food restaurant. On the coldest day of the year, in the middle of the loud and dirty city. He smiled and nodded his head. "I think we've met before." Seemed to be the only thing he was able to say.

_Damn right they have met before._

At that second, as soon as he closed his mouth, there was a loud bang from the thunder, and it instantly started to pour. Casey's eyes grew bigger as she panicked and looked around. Derek let out a small laugh yelled over the loud sounds of the thunder, and rain smashing against the ground, "Just my luck!" He smiled, causing her to smile to.

"I'm _not _going in there!" She yelled over the sounds of mother nature as she pointed to the Wendy's building. "Same!" He yelled, he would do anything to avoid going in there and meeting Nora. Not that he had anything against her, it just wasn't something he found to be at the top of his 'to-do' list.

Casey pulled the hood of her coat up, over her head and flashed an apologetic smile at him as they both realized he had no hood. "What do we do!?" She yelled, watching the people on the sidewalks run and use their new papers to cover their heads. Casey made a light chuckle at the women who tried to run in their big, slutty high heeled boots. She looked down at her white, NIKE sneakers and smiled as she thought _'Who looks stupid, now?'_

She was too caught up in her confidence and intelligence to realize Derek trying as hard as he could to get a taxi in the pouring rain. "Good luck!" She yelled, sending another smile that told him, _'Sorry, your on your own.'_

She was officially stunned when she realized one had actually stopped for him. She laughed and ran over to the cab, her feet splashing into the water that laid in the cracks of the sidewalk. He held the door opened and casually awaited her to get in first. She slipped him a quick thank you and scooted to the other end of the car. She laughed even harder as she saw him come in, and sit next to her. His long, strawberry blond hair was yet and dripping onto his shoulders, and some onto the tan, leather seats in the back of the taxi. "Where are we going?" Derek asked her, looking completely clueless, he apparently didn't think about this yet. Casey just shrugged her shoulders and waited for him to tell the driver something.

He leaned up to him and whispered something that Casey couldn't quite make out, but she didn't really seem to care, she was too focused on taking off her soaking wet coat and fixing her hair with the reflection in the back seat window. Derek polpped back down next to her, causing drops of water to fly onto her after she had just wiped them all off. "Thanks" She whispered, rolling her eyes and smiling as she wiped her forehead.

"My mom is going to kill me." Casey said in between laughs as she leaned back in the seat. For a second, she almost jumped up as she thought about how dirty those seats had to be, and how many people sat in them today alone. But she was too tried to even move. Oh, and the fact that the person who took her virginity was sitting next to her might make the ride a little bit more uncomfortable. Or could it be the fact that they haven't talked since then?

Derek let his head fall agisnt the window and thought as hard as he could, digging into her brain so deep that he was hittings memories from months ago. _'What the hell is her name!!'_ He screamed to himself inside of his head.

They were both so drunk that night, they didn't stop to ask their names, and George had told Derek over and over, yet he just couldn't remember. _'Kelsey... Katie... Courtney...?' _Is was driving him insane.

Derek had this thing, when he was deep in thought, he looked sad, as if his heart was just broken, or as if he just lost a long-lived pet. Casey noticed immediately.

The whole ride home was the most awkward thing Casey has even done.

She the taxi pulled outside of her house, Derek waved to her. "Will I see you again?" He asked, rolling down the window, and poking his head out.

"Probably considering the fact that I'll be your sister in a few days." She said, sending shivers down both of their backs. "_Step_sister." He corrected her. She rolled her eyes and smiled, walked down the path and onto her porch. She watched as the cab pulled away, taking Derek, and taking memories with it. She plopped down on the front steps of her house and watched as the rain fell in front of her, and bounced off of her nose, it was so refreshing. There was so many thoughts running through her head that she just couldn't think about it tonight.

As she stood up, she noticed one thing that she _needs _to think about. The fact that she didn't have a key.


	2. Chapter 2

**Casey and Derek are both 16. Just pretend that thier parents havent gotten married just yet (:**

**I own nothing (:**

_'This Scar Is A Fleck On My Porcelain Skin'_

"If anybody found out about that night, It would ruin the rest of my life!" Casey told her friend, Gabby. "Case, everybody does it. Its fine." Gabby rolled her eyes and let out a small chuckle. She found it funny how Casey tried to be so mature.

"No, You don't understand." Casey shook her head and put her hands over her face. She took a deep breath and went on. "I have a perfect reputation. That night could take it away from me faster then anything." Casey's eyes grew bigger as she starred at Gabby who was sitting on Casey's bed, watching her as she over-reacted at her computer desk. "It was a one-night-stand. Every body's had em. I bet even your _mom _has had them. She probably met George that way."

Casey wrinkled her nose and made a fake gag. "I so didn't need that picture in my head." She let her head fall onto the desk and sighed. "And its not just _any _one-night-stand, Hes going to be my brother!" Casey yelled a little too loud. Her younger sister came into her room and sent her a warning glare. "Mom is already mad at you. You better not wake her up." Lizzie warned, pointing to her mother's bedroom door, across the hall. She was taking a small nap. She was stressed out about the wedding.

"Shes mad at you?" Gabby asked, looking back to Casey and raising an eyebrow. "Remember, I told you, I left her at Wendy's." Casey chuckled at the memory of her mother's face when she had to come and let her into the house. "Oh my God. After you left with your 'midnight mistake' ?" Gabby laughed and fell back on the bed.

"_Midnight mistake_?" Lizzie looked confused, and watched as Casey started to look more worried by the second. "What does she mean?" Lizzie asked Casey, walking farther into the room. "Nothing, shes stupid." Casey said, throwing a pillow at Gabby's head. "Hey!" She snapped back, sitting back up.

"Lizzie, Why don't you go get the menu, and we'll order some pizza?" Casey said, desperately trying to save herself. Lizzie shrugged her shoulders and walked out of the room. "Gabby! I'm going to kill you! I can't believe you just said that in front of them!" Casey stood up and got out of the chair.

"So your not going to tell them?" Gabby asked, starting to get serious and wipping the smile off of her face. "They don't even know we met." Casey whispered, causing Gabby's jaw to drop and her eyes almost pop out of her head. "What!? They don't know that he was in the cab with you!?" Gabby jumped off the bed, the seriousness suddenly fell.

She started to jump up and down and hold onto Casey's wrist, but Casey didn't seem to thrilled. "This isn't funny, Gab! We need to keep it a secret. My mom can never know." Casey said, sitting her back down on the bed. She sat down next to her and sighed, placing her hands on her lap.

"Why? I bet she would understand." Gabby said, calming down some more. Her long strawberry blond hair was falling out of the loose pony tail from her jumping. "No, She wouldn't. My mom thinks I'm a good person. I'd like to keep it that way." Casey said, tears almost filling her eyes. She didn't want to let her mother down.

"Case, you are. But your also a teenager. Teenagers cant help it. Its called _'Sexual Tenson'_and it will always be there." Gabby said. Casey rolled her eyes. She thought that Gabby thought she was an idiot. Casey held her eyes shut tight and wished she would understand. "But I'm supposed to be the perfect girl who doesn't get bothered by that stuff." Casey fell back and took a deep breath. "And... Just so you know... He wasn't a Midnight _'Mistake'_." Casey said, meaning it.

_**-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --**_

Derek was walking down the street next to his best friend, Sam. Hes known him since they were 5, and he would trust him with anything. Even a secret this big.

"Its just... Weird." Sam said, scratching the back of his head and squinting as the sun shinned down on him. "Your telling me." Derek rolled his eyes and looked down at the ground. It was the same old ground that has always been there. Sorta like his life. Everything has always been the same. No drama what-so-ever. But that all was about to change.

"So your like... Not telling anybody?" Sam asked, looking more confused then ever. "That's the plan." Derek said as they walked up to his house. They both plopped down on the steps and Derek starred up at his house. The one that he would soon be sharing with 'Casey', He finally remembered her name.

"I can't believe shes gonna be living here." Derek said, taking his eyes off of the house, and putting them on Sam. "Its gonna be awkward at first." Sam said, tieing his shoe. "At first? How about for the rest of my life!?" Derek put his head in his hands and Sam started to laugh at him.

"Drama Queen." Sam whispered under his breath. Derek quickly lifted his head and pointed his finger in Sam's face. "Drama _King_." He corrected. He wasn't sure if he was ready for all of this. It just didn't seem right. But then, he was Derek, and Derek never does the right thing.

Which would mean he would do the wrong thing. And that would be repeating that one-night-stand.


	3. Chapter 3

**I own nothing (:**

_'Tried To Reach Deeper, But You Couldn't Get In.'_

She dropped the third box of clothes onto the floor with a heavy sigh. "Whats your damage?" Lizzie asked from her spot on the floor, next to her pet hamster. Her hair was held up in a high pony tail, and sitting neatly on the top of her head. She was getting older and older everyday.

"_My damage_? My damage is that we are stuck in this BOX of a room!?" Casey yelled, being her same old, stubborn self. She folded her arms and tucked them into her her body. Her pink sweater was hugging her curve in every right way, and her short white skirt was showing off her long, beautiful and tan legs. It was obvious she was trying to impress _somebody._

"He was supposed to be here." She whispered under her breath, falling onto the floor and crossing her legs. She didn't mean for her sister to hear, but she said it a little too loud for her not to. "Who?" Lizzie asked, standing up with her hamster and putting him on top of a bigger box labeled 'Lizzie; Clothes'. Casey took a deep breath and painted on an incredibly fake smile. "Nobody. I'm just losing my mind, that's all."

Lizzie turned to her and put her hands on her hips. "First; Your not fooling me. Second; Your talking about the same person who Gabby called your 'midnight mistake', aren't you?" Lizzie narrowed her eyes to her sister who was sitting on the floor.

Casey huffed and squinted her eyes. "No." She said, but Lizzie knew she was lying. It wasn't worth getting into, she knew Casey would flip out on her, she was already under enough stress as it was, she didn't need to be asking her questions about her supposed 'Midnight Mistake.'

Casey jumped when she heard the front door, down stairs, open. "Hes here." Lizzie sang as Casey hopped to her feet. She quickly ran to the mirror hanging on the wall and ran her fingers through her hair, making sure the curls didn't fall _too_ much.

Lizzie rolled her eyes as Casey ran out of the room and down the steps.

"Derek! I told you to be here two hours ago!" George yelled to the tall, handsome teenage boy standing in the door way. Casey made a light smile as she saw him. She was standing in the middle of the steps, but she was too caught up in Derek to realize there was anymore. She reached her foot out in front of her, eyes still on Derek, and tried to casually walk up.

_"Thump"_

She slipped right off of the step and onto her behind, causing all heads turned to her, laying across the steps. Her checks turned the deepest shade of pink when everybody, plus Derek, burst out in laughter. She put a hand over her face and wished she was anywhere but here.

She kept her hand there for a few moments, but as she heard the laughter slow down, she took it off and opened her eyes. She was a little surprised when she saw a hand extended out to her. A hand that belonged to _him._

"Thanks." She whispered as he pulled her up. As she stood firmly on the ground, she looked into the familiar brown eyes starring back at her. "Klutzilla, I presume?" He asked as his smirk grew wider. The pink appeared back on her face. So this was how they were going to play it? Like they didn't know each other, _at all_? He couldn't just pretend that they were friends before, or even acquaintances?

"Casey." She said slowly and softly. She was still a little dazed and confused. "Really? Cause you look like a 'Klutzilla.'" He said, standing tall and cocky. She rolled her eyes and looked over, expectantly to her mother, waiting for her to yell at him, or something to make him stop. She didn't like it, not at all.

"Derek." George warned. Derek put his hands in the air, as if she was being searched, and raised his eyebrows. He slowly walked away and into the kitchen, leaving Casey on the verge of tears. It was bed enough that he acted as if he didn't know her, but he had to be mean to her, too?

"Derek, By the way!" He yelled from the kitchen. Casey rolled her eyes and sallowed nersously. "Okay." She whispered, as if he could hear her. She looked over to her mother again. She looked happy, yet still nervous. Casey held her eyes shut tight and walked into the kitchen. If they were going to be living together, this had to be done, and soon.

As she walked in, he was leaning against the counter and eating a chocolate chip cookie. "Heyyy." He said, smiling as he looked up at her. She didn't smile, and she didn't reply, she just walked right up to him. "So were not going to tell them?" She said bluntly and made it look as if she had it together, and she had confidence.

He took another bite of his cookie and chuckled. "I don't tell my parents that type of stuff." He said, as if she was stupid. She rolled her eyes and sighed. "Yea, well, me ethier, but our parents are getting married TOMORROW." She said, taking a deep breath.

"Just don't tell them, alright?" He shrugged his shoulders and smiled at her. As he tried to walk away, she stopped him with her words. "You don't even care, do you?" She asked on the verge of tears, which made him want to leave eve more.

"First off, I dont do tears, so... Get rid of them, and second, It was a one-night-stand. You want to do it again, alright, cool. But As far as feelings go, Theres none." Derek said coldly.

"You do care, or you wouldnt have done it!" She said, a little too loud. He threw his hand over her mouth, and led her out back. "Okay, look. I'm not the type of person who has long lasting realtionships, or the person who falls in love." Derek said as soon as they were safely outsife.

"I know you have to care about something..." Casey said, trying to reach deep inside of him, and pull out some kind of heart, but he refused to let her in. "I'm not a very emotional person." Her whispered before going back inside.

With that, Casey knew she had a problem that needed fixing, and fast.


End file.
